


The Interview

by captainvaughnstump



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete’s POV. Just a little thing that popped into my head while watching TV at butt o clock in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

“Hello again, and welcome to this amazing show, hosted by the queen, Adam Lambert.” Adam said into the mic, dragging out all of the m’s in his name.

“Once again, we’re doing the segment ‘bands interview bands’. Today we have Panic! At The Disco members Dallon and Brendon. They’re accompanied by Fall Out Boy’s Pete and Patrick. Okay, ask away boys.”

Adam switched off the mic and looked around the room. “Make it interesting for the fans.”

Brendon was the first to speak up. “So, heyo, it’s Brendon. My first question goes to Patrick.”

Patrick looked at Brendon. His expression resembled that he was nervous. I put my hand on his knee and squeezed gently. “Okay, shoot.”

Brendon chuckled at Patrick’s uneasiness. “Okay, um… Top or bottom?”

Patrick’s cheeks flushed scarlet.

I leaned up to my mic to answer for him. “Definitely bottom.” He punched me in the shoulder.

“Okay, Pete. That was supposed to be my question.” The blush still hadn’t left his cheeks.

“MY TURN!” I called out. I scanned the room, searching for my prey. “Dallon…”

His head shot up from his phone. “Wha?”

“Would you ever bang Brendon?”

Brendon turned ghost white.

“Sure, definitely.” Dallon laughed.

Brendon turned even whiter. Dallon took notice and wrapped his arms around his bandmate. “I’d be gentle for you, baby.” He said in a stage whisper.

That got a round of laughs from the table. Adam seemed to be almost in tears from laughing so hard.

 “My turn.”

“Okay, Dallon who’re you gonna ask?” Adam quizzed Dallon.  
“Pete.”

I was ready for my question. Most of my other interviews were short and simple and I was used to answering questions without thinking about the word vomit that exited my mouth.

“Enough with the perverted questions. What was it like, performing alongside Fetty Wap?”

Easy question. “Well, I mean… Trap Queen is a pretty big song. So it wasn’t hard to learn the lyrics. Just turn on a radio. But he was a pretty nice guy. And it was cool how we mashed our song and his. Joe and Andy killed it as always. My playing could’ve been better. And Patrick was god like, as usual.”

“Follow up question.” Brendon singsonged. “Do you identify with any of the lyrics?” He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Well, I’m not gonna admit to doing drugs on air. But yeah I do. Only a few of them. The lyrics I mean, not the drugs.”

Brendon giggled girlishly. “Which lyrics?”

“Okay, Bden. Stop fishing around. But we all know Tricky here is my little trap queen.”

Patrick turned a deep scarlet and was about to say something before Adam cut him off.

“Sadly, that is all the time we have. I enjoyed hearing you guys talk, even though I didn’t give very much input. Thank you and I’ll see you guys later on tour. I’ve got tickets to see the Boys Of Zummer.”


End file.
